1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a peripheral light sensor and a liquid crystal display device using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a peripheral light sensor and a liquid crystal display device, which have output characteristics similar to recognition characteristics of a human's sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays that are lower in weight and volume than cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
LCDs generally have characteristics such as small-size, light-weight, and low power consumption, and thus, are being used more often in lieu of CRTs. At present, LCDs are being used in large and small devices. More particularly, e.g., LCDs are currently being used in computer monitors and TV screens, portable phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). LCDs are emitting type display devices, and adjust an amount of light penetrating a liquid crystal layer by the refraction rate anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules to display desired images.
In LCDs, a back light may output light of constant brightness to a pixel portion. Although much light may not be required to provide a desired degree of recognition when ambient or external light is dark, light of constant brightness may still be supplied to the pixel portion. As a result, power consumption of the back light may be increased. Generally, the back light may consume greater than 80% of the power required to drive the LCD. Therefore, methods and/or devices for reducing power consumption of the back light are desired.